A system including two vibrators has conventionally been proposed. In the conventional system, a user is allowed to perceive or identify the location of a vibration source, based on the vibration strengths of the two vibrators.
However, the above conventional technique requires two vibrators in order to allow a user to perceive or identify the location of a vibration source.
Therefore, it is an object of the present exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, information processing program, information processing apparatus, and information processing method that allow a user to perceive various vibrations, using a single vibrator.
In order to achieve the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
An information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment includes an operation device including a vibrator configured to vibrate at a specified frequency, and a vibration controller configured to control a vibration of the vibrator. When the vibrator vibrates at a first frequency, a first portion of the operation device vibrates more strongly than the other portion of the operation device, and when the vibrator vibrates at a second frequency different from the first frequency, a second portion of the operation device different from the first portion vibrates more strongly than the other portion of the operation device. The vibration controller causes the vibrator to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, based on an information process.
According to the above feature, when the vibrator is caused to vibrate at the first frequency, the first portion of the operation device vibrates strongly, and when the vibrator is caused to vibrate at the second frequency, the second portion of the operation device vibrates strongly. By allowing such an operation device to vibrate at a frequency based on an information process, the first or second portion of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly. The user is allowed to perceive the result of the information process, based on a portion of the operation device that vibrates strongly.
Further, in another feature, when the vibrator vibrates at the first frequency, the first portion may vibrate more strongly than the other portion, due to resonance.
According to the above feature, the first portion of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly due to resonance.
Further, in another feature, the second portion may be closer to the vibrator than the first portion is.
According to the above feature, when the vibrator vibrates at the second frequency, the second portion closer to the vibrator is allowed to vibrate strongly, and when the vibrator vibrates at the first frequency, the first portion distant from the vibrator is allowed to vibrate strongly.
Further, in another feature, the information processing system may further include a location controller configured to control a location of an operation object within a range, based on an operation performed on the operation device. When the operation object is located at a first location, the vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate at the first frequency, and when the operation object is located at a second location, the vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate at the second frequency.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is located at the first location, the first portion of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly, and when the operation object is located at the second location, the second portion of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly. Even when a single operation device is used, the user is allowed to perceive or identify the location of the operation object, based on a vibration.
Further, in another feature, when the operation object is located between the first location and the second location, the vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, according to the location of the operation object.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is located between the first location and the second location, one of the first and second portions of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly. Thus, portions of the operation device that vibrate strongly can be switched.
Further, in another feature, when the operation object is located between the first location and the second location, the vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate at a middle frequency between the first frequency and the second frequency, according to the location of the operation object.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is located between the first location and the second location, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate at a middle frequency between the first frequency and the second frequency, according to the location of the operation object. For example, as the operation object is located closer to the first location (or the second location), the vibrator is allowed to vibrate a frequency closer to the first frequency (or the second frequency). As a result, the user is allowed to feel a difference in frequency, which in turn allows the user to perceive or identify the location of the operation object.
Further, in another feature, the vibration controller may be allowed to generate a first vibration signal containing the first frequency and a strength, and a second vibration signal containing the second frequency and a strength, and output the first and second vibration signals to the operation device. When the operation object is located between the first location and the second location, the vibration controller may determine the strength contained in the first vibration signal, and the strength contained in the second vibration signal, according to the location of the operation object, and output the first and second vibration signals containing the determined strengths to the operation device.
According to the above feature, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate, based on the two vibration signals. For example, by specifying the ratio of the vibration strengths, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, or at a middle frequency between the first frequency and the second frequency.
Further, in another feature, the range may be a range of a list within which selection is allowed. The operation obj ect may indicate a currently selected item in the list. The vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate according to a location in the list of the currently selected item indicated by the operation object.
According to the above feature, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, according to the location in the list of the currently selected item. For example, by causing the first portion of the operation device (e.g., the upper portion of the operation device) to vibrate strongly, the user is allowed to perceive that the currently selected item is located at a first location in the list (e.g., around an upper portion of items arranged in the vertical direction in the list).
Further, in another feature, the range may be a virtual space. The operation object may be a player character. The vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate according to a relative positional relationship between a location in the virtual space and the player character.
According to the above feature, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, according to the positional relationship between a player character and a location in the virtual space. For example, when a player character is located above a location, an upper portion of the operation device is allowed to vibrate strongly.
Further, in another feature, the operation device may include a first operation device and a second operation device. The first operation device may include a first vibrator configured to vibrate at a specified frequency. The second operation device may include a second vibrator configured to vibrate at a specified frequency. When the first vibrator vibrates at the first frequency, a first portion of the first operation device may vibrate more strongly than the other portion of the first operation device, and when the first vibrator vibrates at the second frequency, a second portion of the first operation device different from the first portion may vibrate more strongly than the other portion of the first operation device. When the second vibrator vibrates at the first frequency, a first portion of the second operation device may vibrate more strongly than the other portion of the second operation device, and when the second vibrator vibrates at the second frequency, a second portion of the second operation device different from the first portion may vibrate more strongly than the other portion of the second operation device. The vibration controller may cause the first vibrator to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, and the second vibrator to vibrate at the first frequency or the second frequency, according to the positional relationship.
According to the above feature, the two operation devices can be used to allow the user to perceive the positional relationship. For example, the user is allowed to perceive a positional relationship between one object and another object, i.e., whether one object is located above, below, to the left of, or the the right of another object, based on which of the first portion of the the first operation device, the second portion of the first operation device, the first portion of the second operation device, and the second portion of the second operation device, vibrates strongly.
Further, an information processing system according to another exemplary embodiment may include an operation device including a vibrator configured to vibrate at a specified frequency, a vibration controller configured to control a vibration of the vibrator, and a location controller configured to control a location of an operation object within a range, based on an operation performed on the operation device. The vibration controller may cause the vibrator to vibrate at a frequency corresponding to the location of the operation object.
According to the above feature, the operating portion vibrates at a frequency corresponding to the location of the operation object. Therefore, the user is allowed to recognize or identify the location of the operation object by perceiving a difference in frequency.
Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing program executable by a computer in the information processing system, or an information processing apparatus for executing the information processing program, may be provided. Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing method for use in the information processing system may be provided.
According to the present exemplary embodiment, a single vibrator can be used to allow the user to perceive various vibrations.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.